


Buquê Azul

by TheoKobayashi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Preparem os lencinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/TheoKobayashi
Summary: Aquele era mais um dia no qual Yuuri tirava um pouco de seu tempo para ficar com seu amado Viktor.





	Buquê Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fanfic postada aqui no AO3. Embora o público brasileiro não seja tão grande aqui, resolvi postar por gostar da plataforma. Baseada em uma tirinha feita pela/o @gentleyuuri no twitter (Você pode conferir aqui: https://twitter.com/gentleyuuri/status/821544016231731200), eu decidi escrever isso aqui e pretendo trazer minhas outras fanfic para cá!  
> Fanfic também postada no Nyah Fanfiction, espero que gostem!  
> Disclaimer: Os personagens apresentados aqui não pertencem a mim e sim ao Studio Mappa! <3

Eu lembro bem daquele dia.

Você acordou cedo e nem me esperou para tomar banho, mas eu fiz questão de ir logo atrás e ir junto, afinal, não ia deixar meu amorzinho tomar banho sozinho, alguém tinha que estar lá para poder esfregar as costas, os lugares que não alcançava, não é?

Nesse dia você não vestiu nenhum de seus suéteres feios. Você nunca teve muita noção de moda, Yuuri. Era engraçado quando você ficava bravo por eu tirar sarro das suas roupas, com você falando que aquilo era confortável e era o que importava mesmo. Talvez tivesse razão.

Ou nem tanta, mas você sempre acertava nas roupas que me dava de presente, por mais que o maior deles tivesse sido te conhecer naquela noite do banquete, aonde dançamos e você despertou a felicidade em mim depois de tanto anos sorrindo mecânicamente para câmeras.

Lembra de quando tentamos fazer cachecóis juntos? Eles saíram um tanto estranhos, mas fizemos com todo nosso amor e carinho, tanto que usamos hoje ao sair. Você usava aquele azul que eu te dei, o qual eu queria tentar fazer um coração no meio, mas acabei não fazendo, era muito difícil, não tinha toda essa técnica para poder tricotar.

Passamos pelo mercado e você comprou algumas daquelas besteiras veganas, como você chamada tudo aquilo que eu comprava. Não tenho culpa se não como muitos doces, ok? Trufas feitas com jabuticabas eram ótimas, todos aqueles sucos naturais que ajudavam a deixar minha pele macia e eu insistia para você tomar nem que fosse um copo.  
E você insistia sempre para eu comer mais, dizia que eu era magro, embora tivesse esse corpo cheio de músculos, você quase não me via comer muito. Não queria que eu voltasse a ser magrinho como quando eu era adolescente, um palito.

Ainda bem que academias existem.

Yuuri, você sempre ficou em dúvida quando eu pedia pra você comprar. Não sabia qual era qual, confundia as embalagens e as vezes comprava o errado, mas ainda era algo bom, sabia? Experimentar coisas era algo bom, aproveitar essa vida também era bom, afinal, só vivemos uma vez, não é?

O dia estava quase chegando ao seu fim, já era um tanto tarde, mas você sempre tinha tempo de passar em um café e encontrar Yuri, ou como apelidamos, nosso querido Yurio. Vocês pareciam tão felizes conversando que não interferi. Era bom ver aquilo, deixar toda aquela raiva de lado por um momento, até um abraço deram! Sabe o quão eu fiquei feliz em ver isso? Só estava preocupado com o semblante daquele pequeno gatinho arisco, parecia um tanto... Triste, um olhar melancólico.

Era um abraço tão apertado que me juntei, unindo vocês mais ainda, mas logo se desfaziam, despediam e você ia saindo. Talvez nosso pequeno havia crescido um tanto, até os cabelos estavam mais longos, estava formando um corpo atlético e parecia esperar alguém, talvez o Otabek, não é? Eles pareciam se dar muito bem, sabia que tinha algo por trás! Fico feliz pelo Yurio ter um grande amigo e um namorado como ele, embora quieto, parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

Te segui até a floricultura que sempre passei para poder comprar algumas rosas e trazer a você, o lugar aonde encomendamos a flor do nosso casamento, lembra? Aquelas rosas brancas decorando perto dos convidados, na festa e, o mais lindo de todos, nossos buquês de rosas azuis. Era tingidas artificialmente, mas era tão lindas que dava dó de tacar elas para as pessoas. Eu lembro que Georgi foi um dos que pegou um buquê, mas o outro foi quem? Eu não lembro, talvez tenha alguma foto desse momento em nosso álbum.

Você comprou um buquê um tanto grande e disse que era para mim, fiquei tão feliz! Sabia muito bem como o azul era uma cor que eu amava muito, assim como o rosa e o roxo. Te segui por todos os lugares naquele dia, passar o tempo junto com você sempre foi algo que sempre amei, não importasse o que estávamos fazendo, mas se você estivesse lá, eu estaria feliz.

Subimos a rua e entramos em um portão gigante, que por sorte estava aberto! Lembro daquele lugar aberto durante o finalzinho da tarde, mas aquele parecia ser um momento especial, então o guardinha te deixou entrar, que inveja! Eu lembro do Georgi e aquele seu grupo de.... Góticos? Acho que é esse o nome! Lembro deles tentando entrar e eu só observando com a Mila, que era tão pequenininhas naquela época, tão fofinha!

Estávamos frente a frente, você segurando o buquê de flores em seus braços e vindo em minha direção, com um sorriso no rosto. Um tanto cansado por ter andado bastante pela cidade, mas estava feliz.

“Hoje foi mais um dia ótimo, Vitya!”

Você disse ao colocar aquelas flores na frente de meu túmulo, juntamente com a comida, aproveitando também para acender outra vela e limpar o retrato que ficava ali. Não era algo muito grandioso, eu mesmo pedi que não fosse algo assim, embora você até tivesse achado graça, afinal, eu era um exagerado e extravagante para alguns.

Todos os dias que passamos juntos foram ótimos, desde o dia que nos conhecemos, o tempo que te treinei na esperança de ver aquele Yuuri do banquete se lembrar que me desafiou numa batalha de dança, o dia do beijo em rede nacional, quando te lembramos do que havia feito no banquete, o anel que me deu, nosso casamento... Tudo isso passou pela minha mente antes de partir para um novo plano.

Desculpa ter feito você chorar de novo, sei que prometi nunca te machucar, mas daquela vez foi inevítável, são coisas do destino que acontecem com qualquer um. Assim como em nossos votos, cuidaríamos um do outro, não importasse a situação, estávamos lá um pelo outro, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, te amando, respeitando e sendo fiel até que a morte nos separe.

Hoje foi um dia maravilhoso, eu sei, meu amor.

Eu sei.

E eu te agradeço por ter entrado na minha vida quando eu precisei de uma luz para me salvar do fundo do poço.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigados a todos que leram e até a próxima!


End file.
